


All This and Heaven Too

by nicsfics



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicsfics/pseuds/nicsfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine visits him in New York a few weeks after Kurt accepts Blaine’s proposal, Kurt has a proposal of his own.</p>
<p>d/s relationship, fluff, dom!kurt, sub!blaine, unbetaed, set after 5x01. concrit welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

Kurt has been planning for Blaine’s visit for weeks. Not only because it will be his first time alone with his new fiancé since he said “yes”, but because, if everything goes well, it will lead to another pinnacle moment in their relationship.  
Kurt’s plans are ruined ten minutes after he and Blaine walk through the door to the apartment. They’re supposed to have a long, heartfelt conversation about their lives and their future before Kurt presents his proposition, after which, they would make love and maybe snuggle before Kurt’s roommates return. Instead, as soon as their jackets are off, Kurt is met with an armful of Blaine and a deep, needy kiss.

"I missed you," Blaine huffs into his mouth, "so much."

It’s then that Kurt realizes that he hasn’t touched Blaine’s skin in weeks, and he doesn’t see any other option but to take Blaine to his bed at that very second to fix that, plans be damned.

-

Blaine hums contently into Kurt’s collarbone. “Mm, sorry. I thought that I could control myself for a few more hours, but I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you at the airport. The cab ride over was torture.”

"I guess that I am a bit irresistible," Kurt says, looking down his nose with eyebrow raised.

"My irresistible fiancé." Blaine presses his fingers into Kurt’s side, earning him a ticklish giggle and subsequently an indignant huff. "I know you wanted to do things today. Hopefully, I didn’t ruin any of your plans. When will Rachel and Santana be back?"

It’s now or never, and Kurt knows there’s no need to be nervous, but he can’t help it.

"Actually, I asked them to stay out for the rest of the day." Kurt sits up, shifting himself from under Blaine. "Because I wanted to ask you something important."

That gets Blaine’s attention. He sits back on his elbows and listens.

"I tried to come up with a good enough speech, but there aren’t really words for this. Speeches are more your thing anyway," Kurt quips with a smile that Blaine tentatively returns.

Kurt reaches over into the second drawer of his nightstand, finding what he needs immediately. He pulls out the thick, deep brown leather collar from the drawer. It’s the same one Blaine returned to him that horrible night last year, after his confession. However, that is in the past.

Instead of thinking back to it, Kurt stands and takes a second to appreciate this moment of their lives when they’re happy and engaged. Whereas Blaine’s proposal was larger than life, earnest, and so him, this is just for them. They’re sex-sated and bare, vulnerable in a way that he loves. It’s just Kurt and Blaine in this moment.

"Blaine Anderson, my love, my best friend, my fiancé,” Kurt finds himself smiling, “my beautiful, beautiful boy, will you again wear my collar, offering your submission to me and accepting the dominance that I offer you?”

The vulnerability in Blaine’s expression has nothing to do with his nudity when says a breathy, “Yes, of course Kurt. Yes, always yes.”

And Kurt can’t help but feel relieved. He leans down and claims Blaine’s mouth in slow kiss, their tongues sliding together. Kurt nips at Blaine’s mouth, sighing against his lips before finally moving away.

"Kneel," he says. Blaine obeys without missing a beat. His eyes are shiny with happy tears and something like reverence that Kurt definitely understands.

Kurt takes his time settling the collar around Blaine’s throat, paying attention to the way his Adam’s apple bobs as the leather touches his skin. This is his second time doing this in their relationship, but that makes him appreciate the importance of it all the more.

"So beautiful, sweetheart," he murmurs, once the clasp is buckled tight. He settles his hand at the nape of Blaine’s neck where he can stroke both the collar and Blaine’s soft, sweaty hair. "How does it feel?"

"Perfect, Kurt," Blaine hums. It’s as easy a breathing to fall back into their roles.

"I know we’ll need to talk about this; make new boundaries, write a new contract." He smiles ruefully. "I may have shredded every copy of our old one."

"Kurt-"

"I know," Kurt says. He brings his knee up onto the bed to get in closer and kisses Blaine deeply again to settle any doubts or apologetic words. He pulls Blaine’s hair a bit, knowing it will make him moan.

Blaine has apologized at least a hundred times and Kurt does know. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have said “yes”, and he wouldn’t be offering what he is now. They’ll have to learn to communicate better and swallow their pride once in awhile, because one day, they will be married. And there will be disagreements and hurt feelings and hopefully, a lot of love.

Also, this aspect of their relationship doesn’t work without trust. They’ve seen that for themselves. They won’t make the same mistakes this time. Kurt knows what Blaine needs now, trusts himself to listen and to always know.

So when Blaine whispers, “Kurt, please,” in that desperate way - and hell, has he missed the sound of Blaine begging - Kurt knows exactly what to do.

"Hands and knees."


End file.
